greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Parisot de Bracy
A young noble with prejudices against the regime in Ginchar, Parisot de Bracy was to mark history with his tact and cruelty. He rose through the ranks of the army of Gilneas, serving under its Lord General, Mordred Baldanes. Both de Bracy and Mordred were secretly of pagan religion, servants of the nation's traditional Azure church. In the last years of King Viktor Greymane's reign, the priests of the Azure church of Gilneas began to mutter and whisper dissent. It was said that secret orders entered their midst from afar, and thus strings were pulled to rally rebellious figures into the open. When the pagan rebellion was in full swing, Mordred led his legions through the countryside, converting, burning and persecuting all who stood in his way. His legions amassed outside the city of Henlinn, the last city between Mordred and Ginchar, the capital. It was at Henlinn that Parisot de Bracy betrayed the Lightists, murdering its leadership and betraying the plans of defence to the enemy. His change of allegiance led to the utter defeat of the King's army at Henlinn, leaving the road to Ginchar open. Mordred and de Bracy amassed their full strength outside the walls of Ginchar, and laid siege to it. It was then that riders from Leafhill arrived to rescue the King, but the Hareveim of the Azure Church of Zanzifos broke their assault. Parisot de Bracy intercepted Viktor Greymane and Jammal Hildebrand's attempt at escape through the Underdeep beneath Ginchar, and captured the duo. Viktor Greymane decided to prevent further civil war, and agreed to form a coalition government with Mordred; a bond between paganism and Lightism. He was allowed to attend the summit at Fenris Isle, but was heavily guarded by a pagan detachment to prevent his defection. After the disaster and massacre at Fenris, Viktor was returned to Gilneas as war broke out between the nations. General Mordred forced Viktor Greymane to declare war on Lordaeron and any Lightist factions that supported it. In turn, de Bracy was sent to Dalaran to hammer out an alliance with its dictator, Javali. Gilneas pledged its support to Dalaran's armies under the condition that when Lordaeron was defeated, Gilneas would reclaim lost territory in Silverpine Forest. Triumphant, de Bracy returned to Ginchar. Despite Viktor Greymane's coalition government, it was no secret that he was no more than a puppet and a prisoner. Greymane's daughter, Lady Arinre of Sorsbrent, begged her husband, the Lord Ercate, to raise a Lightist resistance and liberate Ginchar from the grip of Mordred. Ercate relented, and led a force that engulfed the south of Gilneas, bringing Braent and Soben into an alliance against the pagans. With Mordred out of the city, Parisot de Bracy was left to defend Ginchar and defend its hostage, Viktor Greymane himself. Nonetheless, infiltrators were sent through the Underdeep to stop de Bracy. They were intercepted, and thus, Sorsbrent sent a second expedition under Richard de Marmont, with agents Magyver McGowan, Warren Greystone and heretic Amaulthar. It was in the throne room that Viktor's fate was decided. It seemed that Viktor Greymane was found standing over the prisoners he had taken in the confusion; De Bracy and Jammal, who he claimed was a traitor. Richard de Marmont executed Parisot, only, it turned out that he had been deceived. Hareveim had cast an illusion on both Viktor and de Bracy. It appeared as if Viktor was de Bracy, and as if de Bracy was Viktor. The result was that Richard de Marmont actually murdered Viktor Greymane, and it was then that Parisot de Bracy revealed his roulette. He then forced the intruders to flee before his Hareveim, but they rushed to open the gates for the army of Sorsbrent. Realising that Ginchar was lost, de Bracy attempted to flee through the Underdeep. He was pursued by Jammal Hildebrandand Magyver McGowan. When the rest of his band was slain and he was injured, he fled. Magyver suggested that Jammal place a tracking spell on him so they could pursue him back to the Pagan leaders of Gilneas. He was also pursued by a seemingly insane Richard de Marmot. With help from Zamelean, de Marmot was lead to a meeting of the pagan leaders. When it was attacked by Magyver’s forces, de Marmot dueled Parisot - killing him. Quotes "The Lightist heretic was right." DeBracy grinned wolfishly. "I've deceived you godless imbeciles into murdering your own King." ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Pagans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)